


Love Medley 恋爱过载

by OneBridgeX



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Erik Has Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Smitten Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBridgeX/pseuds/OneBridgeX
Summary: Charles和Erik是认识两年的室友。同时在这两年中，他们也巧合地暗恋彼此。两人都没有勇气向对方承认，但Erik与Magda的新友情、一场不合时宜的意外迫使他们正视自己的感情，并一劳永逸地解决这件事。





	Love Medley 恋爱过载

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Medley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355413) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



周四下午很晚的时候，Erik踢完足球回到家，发现Hank正在厨房中喝完最后一瓶桔汁。他无法抱怨，因为如果Hank在这里的话，这意味着Charles也在。他们有几周都没有见面了，而且Charles如同往常一样根本不回他的短信。

“嗨，”他说。Hank被狠狠地吓到了，猛地转过身来，几乎把一整杯桔汁洒到自己前胸衣服上。Erik翻了个白眼。这孩子对周围的所有人都见鬼的神经质，除了Charles；就好像是高年级学生要活剥了大一新生的皮把他们当晚餐一样，他想到。

“呃，嗨。”Hank尴尬地站在冰箱旁边，过了一会朝着门的方向点了点头，“抱歉，我马上——不挡着你的路。”

“Charles在哪儿？”Erik走向前拿了一杯水，问道。

“楼上。”

“在他房间里？”

“嗯对。”

如果Hank来了，这意味着Charles很有可能把自己塞到了某个他们最近合作的研究项目中。他不会想要被打扰的。Erik三口喝完了水，把杯子杵到了水槽中。“告诉Charles有空的时候回我短信，”他跟Hank说道，然后回到自己的房间中冲凉。

当他把头发和皮肤上的泥土与汗液都冲掉后，他套上一件T恤和宽松的长裤，扑通一声坐到电脑桌前，打开自己的笔记本。两个新邮件提醒闪烁着：一个来自他的论文指导教师，一个来自她妈妈。他忽略掉前一封，点开第二封邮件，下一秒就与一张巨大的、喘着气的、灰色的巨型犬照片打了个照面。邮件标题写着，“见见Milo，我新收养的！！！他会在假期里跟我待在一起:)我等不及你回来了，宝贝。亲亲。”

他轻轻地笑了。妈妈肯定忘了她在前两天刚收养过，所以今天又弄了一只回来。很明显救助狗狗成为了她的新爱好——在她学习法语、为慈善事业织披肩、阅读任何一本爱因斯坦的传记的爱好后。Erik充满爱意地摇了摇头，回复道，“嗨Milo。我也一样等不及要见你了，妈妈。亲亲。”然后他合上笔记本，从书包中捞出变种人法律的教科书，向后躺倒让椅子的后两条腿支撑着，将书放在自己的大腿上。

他看完明天课上会讨论的章节后，站起身伸了个懒腰，直到脊椎放松下来，随后他向客厅的方向游荡。Kitty正趴在沙发上切换着电视频道，一只手握着遥控器，一只手伸到Doritos的零食袋中。他走进来时，她抬头说道，“嘿，楼下厕所又没纸了。”

“我上周才买过厕纸，”他回答道，挤着她的脚直到她弯腿腾出一块地方，让他能在沙发边缘坐下。他伸出手来，Kitty歪了歪零食袋，他拿了几片薯片。“该Azazel去买了。”

“他说他上上周去买过了，而且我在他之前买的，所以该Charles了。”

Erik叹了一口气。大概从上个月开始，Charles就完全地把自己埋到了电脑中，这代表他去做家务或者买必用品的概率绝对是零，所有人都知道。但没有人抱怨，因为当Charles告诉他们他要进入一个“关键时期”、并在接下来的几周内都不会再见面时，他极度地感到抱歉。况且，这个房子是他父亲的。对房东的儿子抱怨连连可不是他们的爱好。

“那就我去买吧，”他说，把穿着袜子的脚搭在咖啡桌上，“他欠我一次。”Kitty翻了个白眼，“他总是欠你的，你该弄张账单了。”

“相信我，我已经弄到了一张。”

他们看了朱迪法官，大声嚷着这些案子是有多么傻，然后定了一份披萨做晚餐。当他们正吃着意大利香肠披萨的时候，Erik感觉到一阵饥饿感快速短暂地击中了他，然后Charles蹦跳着下楼，双眼快乐地闪着光。

“披萨！”他大叫着，“你们怎么知道我晚上想吃什么的？”

Kitty和Erik交换了一个眼神。他们先前都无比渴望吃上披萨，但是从Charles愉快的情绪来判断，他们只是感觉到了Charles对披萨的渴望。“你绝对欠我17刀，”Kitty抱怨着，Charles抓起一个纸盘子，扯出最大的两沿披萨。

“为什么呀？”Charles有些无辜地问道。他后面的头发翘起来了，Erik有点想去帮他抚平，但他没有。况且这也不会有太大的帮助：Charles看起来乱糟糟的，他穿着皱皱巴巴的牛津T恤、过于肥大的裤子，他的手指上有墨点，眼睛里有某些不平静的光。他看起来一定是又摄入了过多的咖啡因，Erik已经预料到了几天后他的深度睡眠，所以同情地撇了撇嘴。

“你好呀Erik，”Charles说道，坐在他旁边的扶手上。“我感觉我们有几世纪没有说上话了。”

“我给你发了大概——十条短信，”Erik回答道，故意让自己的语调中夹杂着不满。

Charles面对他的愤怒时（像往常一样）保持着彻底的平静。“嗯？关于什么的？”

“哦现在说已经太晚了。”有两条是问Charles要不要加入他、Azazel和Kitty的电影之夜，有一条是邀请Charles参加Azazel的某个朋友的家庭派对，剩下的就大概是在问Charles是不是还活着。当短信对面的沉寂继续时，Erik只是有点淡淡地关心；在大约一起生活了两年之后，他已经习惯了Charles有时候会消失几周把自己淹没在研究当中。他可恶的关键时期最终总是会结束的，而那时Erik就可以迎接自己好朋友的回归。在那之前的话......好吧，耐心总是最好的方法。

“Hank在哪儿？”他问，“被吓得不敢下楼吃饭了？”

“他害怕是因为你和Azazel总是对他很不好，”Charles哼着说道，“无论如何，他半小时前走了，他还有作业呢。”

“他总是在做作业，”Kitty说，“难道他没有娱乐过吗？”

“我不知道。我是他的实验室指导，不是他的朋友。”

Erik哼了一声。“你是所有人的朋友。”据Erik的观察，唯独只有恐同者、变种人恐惧者、一个傻瓜、或者某些三者结合体会不喜欢Charles。Charles给所有人都留有好印象。Hank真情实感地崇拜他。

“好吧，好吧，我们本质上来说算是朋友，”Charles让步道，但我完全不知道他怎么娱乐，除非实验室工作也算数。”

Erik用胳膊肘捅他，几乎把他从扶手上怼下去。“只有你才认为实验室工作是娱乐。”

“但想想那些空闲时间里拼拼图的人。拼图。”

“拼图很有意思，”Erik反驳道。

Charles皱了皱鼻子。“拼图很无聊。你把它们拼起来然后你拆开它们然后你把它们放到盒子里然后你就可以换个时间再重复这个过程。意义何在？”

“意义在于，你能集中注意力的长度就像果蝇一样。”

“如果这是真的，我拿不准我是否可以两周搞定大学课程。但仍然——”Charles指了指自己的T恤，“我们两个之中谁有硕士学位？哦对了，是我。”

Erik又推了他一下。“你就继续得意吧，明年春天你就无法再这么低看我一眼了。”

“明年春天我很有可能就搞定了我的论文，”Charles自大地咧嘴笑着，“然后我就可以拿着博士学位证书继续低看你。”

“你真是个小混蛋，”Erik嘟囔道，但Charles只是大笑，然后愉悦地靠着他。

接下来的一个晚上，Azazel在他们室友群里发送了一个家庭派对的详细信息，Kitty回道，“ewww那是chase landry的家，他是个王八蛋，”然后Azazel回复道，“他有个投杯球台，那东西还会发光，”而这显然捕获了Kitty的心，她对投杯球毫无抵抗力（绝对因为她从未停止自己从傻瓜男孩们手里赢钱的狂热）。Erik看了看自己的日程表，然后翻身下床出去，敲了敲Charles的房门。

“嗯？”一个不走心的回应。

Erik推开了门。Charles正坐在地上对着面前一叠论文沉思着，他一只手握着红色马克笔，膝盖上躺着小白板。他今晚绝对不会出去的，但Erik还是问了，“我们今晚去一个派对，想来吗？”

Charles对他简短地笑了一下，然后他的注意力又回到了论文上。“不用，我一个人挺好的，谢谢。我正在研究一些东西。”

“看得出来，”Erik说道，扫视了一遍Charles杂乱的房间。它闻起来像是干燥的橡皮、白板擦、拉面和脏衣服。诚实地讲，他不确定Charles是不是在有女仆的环境下成长的。这是在见鬼的宅邸长大的特别津贴。“别忘了休息一会儿，吃点东西或者喝点水。你知道，维持生命。”

Charles挥手赶他出去。“我很好，晚上玩的高兴。”

“好。”

房子不难找到：Erik只需要跟着震耳欲聋的音乐、兄弟会男生们狂野的呐喊、酒精的尖锐气味走就好。当他站到正门前时，一个金发女生冲下台阶吐在了草坪上。Erik皱了皱鼻子。这并不是他喜欢的那种排队——更像是Charles会喜欢的，当他有心情时——但Erik想自己可以进去喝几杯免费的啤酒然后全身而退。无论如何，有一篇论文下周就到截止日期了，所以他不打算停留太长时间。走廊里面大约有二十个孩子，Erik挤了过去，在黑暗之中寻找着Azazel。有个人在Erik路过时在他身上摩擦着，明显是醉到不在乎Erik是不是个陌生人了，然后Erik翻着白眼击昏了他。也许免费酒精都不值得走进来。

Erik。

他在声音的指引下转身，发现Emma正站在左侧狭窄的厨房门口，那里只有一盏角落中昏暗的绿灯在照明。这是视线所触及范围内最不拥挤的地方：只有Scott Summers一个人靠在她旁边的角落中喝着康胜啤酒。

Erik推开面前的人群向他们走过去。厨房闻起来至少没有那么多的汗臭和体味，大概解释了为什么Emma把那里当成了自己的避难所。“嘿，”Erik说，提高自己的音量以盖过音乐，“这儿有酒吗？”

Emma优雅地朝角落中的冷却器点了点头，手中捧着一杯看起来像是伏特加的东西。就像以往，她大概是整个房间里面最惊艳的女孩，随意地穿着一件崭新的白裙子和丝质开襟衫，锁骨上躺着一条闪亮的银质项链。她总是看起来更适合走秀而不是商学院，所以Erik一直在疑惑她到底是看上了Scott的哪一点。Summers家的孩子看起来骨瘦如柴，稍微能看的过去而且——最重要的是——特别他妈的烦人。他跟Emma极度不在一个水准线上，所以他如何跟她说上话或者交换手机号码都是个谜，真的。

“如果你敢继续这样想Scott，我会让你在接下来的晚上都以为自己是只花栗鼠。”Emma慢吞吞地说道。

Erik嗤鼻。“这是事实。而且别读我脑子。”

他从冷却器中召唤出来一瓶夏纳博克啤酒，用自己的能力掀开盖子。Scott跟他点头达州胡，他的眼睛藏在红色的镜片后面。Erik嘟囔了半句问好然后就在Emma旁边的角落中靠着，朝厨房中空旷的地方点了点头，“你的杰作，我猜？”

这地方让我头疼，Emma在他脑中轻蔑地说道，我需要空间。

Erik很直接地看向客厅（几乎被毁透了）。那你一开始为什么要过来？Emma通常会光顾一些小型且可控的派对。

“Scott想来，”她大声说道，挽过他的胳膊。

“嗯？”Scott看向Emma，然后点头，“哦是的，Chase Landry是我的一个朋友，我跟他保证过我们会停留一会儿的。”他向周围看了一圈，片刻后眉头皱了起来，“Charles呢？”

“在家。”Erik喝了一大口他手中的啤酒，“他在工作。”

Scott拍了拍Erik的肩膀。“告诉他MMP很想他。Jean尤其想他。”

击中Erik的这一阵嫉妒情绪是毫无根据的。Jean是个好人，而且无论如何他们之间发生了什么都是他们两人的事，跟Erik没关系。他真的不想听到任何有关的信息。

他推开Scott的手，说道：“我会告诉他的，”然后又喝了一大口啤酒。

Azazel在几分钟后发现了他，将他拉到了一个有投杯球的卧室中。Kitty已经在那儿了，她被一圈足球运动员围着，看起来娇小但胜券在握。她一手攥着乒乓球，眯起一只眼睛花了很长时间瞄准，然后让球飞了出去。它经过一个优雅的弧线准确掉落在桌子对面剩余的啤酒杯中，甚至没有激起啤酒的水花。顿时整个屋子都充斥着欢呼声，她的对手怒视着她，脸因为汗水和酒精而通红。

“在交朋友，我懂了。”Erik评论道。

Kitty转身，看到他后两眼放光。“嘿！你！要跟我比比吗？”

Erik摇了摇头。“我没那么傻。”

“幸运，”她高兴地低声说着，只让他和Azazel听到，“这儿很多人都傻。”

Erik大笑，毫无疑问她已经从很多男孩的口袋里抢了不少钱了。角落的梳妆台前分门别类地放着利口酒，Erik走过去给自己调了一杯伏特加可乐，站在一边观战。

在夜晚的某一刻，他突然意识到他比自己希望的更醉一点，但在那时已经太晚了。所有事物都模糊成一片色彩和声音——Kitty在大笑，Azazel在角落勾搭上某个女孩，Emma翻着白眼跟他说着一些语义复杂的话，然后在下一个片刻，他发现自己已经头朝下趴在某个发霉的旧沙发上，头剧烈地疼而某人的手正放在他身上。

“不——别，”他模糊地说着，软弱无力地击打着他们。

“Erik？你醒了吗？”

他慢慢地、痛苦地睁开眼睛。谢天谢地现在房间里很黑，但这让他很难辨认出跪在他旁边的女孩是谁。在很长一段时间后，他放弃了又合上了眼睛。“我在哪儿？”

“还在Chase Landry这儿。我出来的时候看到你在沙发上昏了，只是想确定一下你有没有事。”

她的声音听起来隐隐约约有些熟悉。“谁......”

“Magda。在变种文学高级班上的？”

“哦......对。”他试图去回忆起长相，但他那时唯一能记起的是她坐在教室的另一端，还有她是为数不多的班上他可以容忍的人类。“Um......”

“你需要我打电话给谁来接你吗？”

“Azazel还......？”他又一次睁开眼睛，而这次才发觉周边一片寂静。所有人都走了吗？Azazel和Kitty丢下他了吗？

“啊......”他有些神志不清地说着。

无论他现在表情如何，都让Magda静静地笑了起来。“好吧，你带着手机吗？”

他模糊地指向自己的夹克。当她将手滑进夹克内层时，Erik说：“你真的很温暖，”然后笑着靠上她的触碰。

Magda又一次大笑，拍了拍他的脸。“而且你真的很醉了。你的密码是多少？”

“呃......3498。”

她站起来，几分钟后他听到：“呃你好？我是Magda Eisenhardt。你是Erik的朋友吗？......好，我在想你能不能过来接一下Erik......对，他在Chase Landry这儿。我给你地址......对，我不认为他能自己走路......Emmm......好吧，谢了。再见。”

她走回来在他的头旁边坐下。“你的朋友Charles马上就过来接你。”

他轻微地振作了起来。“Charles？”

“是的，我拨通了你通讯录上近期联系的几个号码，他是唯一一个接电话的。”

老Charles真好。总是很可靠。“我的室友，”Erik在沙发里嘟囔道。“大概还醒着工作呢。大概是个工作狂。”他皱了皱鼻子。“绝对是个工作狂。”他转头，斜视着Magda。“你在这儿干什么？”

她低头看着他，有些被逗乐了。“帮助你回家，防止你挂掉。”

“我的意思是......现在几点？”

“快四点了。”

“你为什么还......”他不明确地向房间挥了挥手。

“在这儿，对吗？”Magda问道。“我在这儿过夜。Chase是我男友。”

Erik希望自己胃中的恶心感可以迅速消失，他转向一侧做了个鬼脸。“你可以找到比那个混蛋好太多的。”

Magda大笑。“那个混蛋让你瘫在他的他的沙发上，我最好对他好点。”

Erik噘嘴。“这是真的。你很好很聪明很漂亮，而他......”他缩了缩自己的鼻子。他并不熟知Chase Landry，但他已经知道的那点就足够让他跟那人保持距离了。况且，Kitty讨厌他，而Kitty总有一个好品味。Erik相信Kitty的品味。

他有些笨拙地拍了拍Magda的膝盖。“你能找到更好的。”

“哇，”Magda干巴巴地说道，“醉着，流着口水，而且无限自大——你的女朋友在哪儿呢？我简直无法相信你竟然还单身。”

“我没有女朋友，”Erik事实就是地说道，“我正暗恋着某人。”

一阵沉默。Magda说道：“看吧，现在我可以非常心机地问你这个某人是谁，因为我不认为你的脑子跟嘴巴之间有过滤器。但我不会这么做因为我是个好人。”

他友善地拍了拍她的膝盖。“我喜欢你。Emmm。你可以留下。”

“提议很有吸引力。”

他不连续地昏睡过去，世界在他的脑海中进进出出。他再次清醒时，Charles正在说话，“你能自己站起来吗？还是需要我扶着？”

他晕乎乎地笑着，伸出手。“Charles！”

Charles发出一声叹息。“我无比抱歉，他醉了的时候特别讨厌。”

“他没做什么，”一个女性的声音说道。Erik皱着眉，直到他回忆起Magda在这儿，而她就是叫Charles过来的那个人。她很好，所以没什么问题。“只是说了些话。”

“我希望他没说什么糟糕的。”

“不算是。就只是侮辱了我的男朋友——”

“哦，见鬼的当然了——”

“——还告诉我他爱上了某人。”

Erik可以感觉到在他头顶的Charles突然变得非常僵硬，但仅仅是一小会儿——这转瞬即逝，以至于Erik没时间思考。“哦。”Charles说道。然后他用双手捞起Erik的胳膊，把他拖了起来。“快点，坐起来。”

Erik试图去合作，但他的动作十分不配合，所以他只是保持静止让Charles帮他扶正。最终他靠在Charles身上，双臂缠在他的肩膀上。他的双腿有些颤抖，但他认为自己可以走回家。并没有那么远。

很长一段停顿后，Charles问道，“他说是谁了吗？”

Erik朦胧地朝他眨了眨眼。“什么谁啊？”

“没什么，”Charles轻轻地说着，“别在意。我们最好快点走了，谢谢你打电话过来。”

“当然，”Magda扶着Erik的胳膊肘，“你需要帮助吗？”

“不用，我觉得我能搞定。”

他们磕磕绊绊地走到前门，然后Erik向身后嚷到；“谢了，Magda！”他有些无力地伸长了脖子，看到Magda向他摇手，然后Charles把他扔进了出租车的后座上。他记得自己脑袋靠在Charles的肩膀上，后者跟司机说了地址。然后他闭上眼睛陷入睡眠。  
   
*  
   
Azazel在上午十一点钟蹒跚地走进前门，他的黑发向四面八方支棱着，眼睛里有一层雾，衣服反穿着。Charles坐在厨房的桌子前，面前摆了一碗麦片。他扬起一侧的眉毛问道：“羞辱游街？”

“我需要水，”Azazel嘟囔道，把自己的零件组合起来晃晃悠悠地走向冰箱。

仅仅只是看着他Charles都能感受到他头骨碎裂般的头痛。他起身将Azazel按到桌子旁的一把椅子中。“我帮你拿。谁都不想你磕到桌角头开花，不是吗？”

“真好，”Azazel呻 吟道。“你可以做一下那个——”他示意自己的脑袋。

“催眠？当你回到床上时，当然。”Charles递给他一杯水，继续到橱柜里翻找着布洛芬。他们总是会留有一些止痛片以应对这种情况。“你知道你昨天晚上把Erik丢在派对上了吧？”

“对，我碰到一个美死了的女孩。”Azazel冲他呆头呆脑地笑了起来，眼睛都快翻到头后面去了。“你应该看看她，Charles。金发，绝妙的曲线——而且我们脱 掉衣服后那么的波涛胸涌——”

Charles把布洛芬扔到了他的脸上。“是什么让你感觉我想听你们上 床的细节？恶心。喝掉那个然后回到床上。醒来的时候洗个澡——你臭死了。”

Azazel笨手笨脚地抓着瓶子，挣扎了很久才终于把盖子打开。他在手心里倒了过多的药片，说道：“但我挺饿的。还有披萨吗？”

“老实说，”Charles哼道，从冰箱中挖出披萨盒，“我应该付披萨的钱的。”

十分钟后，Erik游荡下楼梯，因为强烈的光线而眯着眼睛。他讨人喜爱地有些混乱，仍穿着昨晚的衣服，丢了一只袜子，一侧头发瘪了下去，另一侧在风中凌乱。他在拐角处停了下来，朝着另外两人不高兴地皱着眉头。“我恨自己。”

Charles隐藏起一个微笑。“Azazel有布洛芬和冷披萨，如果你想要的话。”

Erik呻 吟了一声，在桌子旁落座，伸手够到了布洛芬。“他妈的发生了什么？我现在想死。”

Azazel的头瘫在桌子上，同意地点了点。Charles说：“你去了然后断片了，你的朋友Magda打电话给我，我过去把你接了回来。”

“Magda？”Erik有些疑惑地盯着他看了半晌，然后记忆点亮了他的脑袋。“哦对。我记得。”

如果Charles有任何一点自制力的话，这个话题会就此为止。但他无法抵抗继续问下去：“她是谁？你从未提起过她。”

Erik抓过一沿披萨点着头：“一个变种文学高级课上的朋友。”

“变种人？”

“人类。班上四个人类的其中之一。”

“一个朋友，”Charles怀疑地重复道，“你，跟人类交朋友。”难道在Charles没注意的时候世界颠倒了吗？

Erik耸了耸肩。“她还好。你应该听听她在班上说的——她见多识广，不像另一半的白痴一样。”

Erik在夸奖一个人类？这太过迷幻。Charles摇了摇头，喝掉碗中剩下的牛奶麦片，端着走到水槽边——然后顿住了，一个冰冷的想法击中了他。

如果她是那个人呢？那个Erik爱上的人？

不太可能——她是个人类，并且Erik永远不会爱上一个人类，一百万年也不可能......但爱情没有道理不是吗？它是傻的、不理性的，它在你最不期待的时候发生。

Charles早该知道。

他走完剩下的路程，在水槽边洗着碗。Azazel在他身后说话，告诉Erik他昨天遇到的女孩，但Charles几乎没在听他说话。他的心跳声在耳朵里回响，胃搅动着。Erik爱上了某人。Erik，很有可能地，爱上了这个Magda女孩，而且Charles是如此快速地、彻底地嫉妒，以至于他必须很长很长时间都站在水槽边，背对着他们重组自己的思维。

当他转过身时，Azazel已经打起了瞌睡，Erik悲惨地看着手中吃到一半的披萨。

“也许你该回到床上，”Charles提出建议。

“也许，”Erik同意道。他咬了一口披萨，咀嚼，然后叹了一口气。“我希望昨晚我没有在Magda面前出糗。”

Charles的心脏收紧了。“没有，”他用自己最平静的声音说道，“她说你唯一干的事就是称她的男友为一个混蛋。”

Erik嗤鼻。“所以我唯一做的事是讲出真相。” 

在很长时间内，Charles考虑要不要加上一句，“而且你说你爱上了一个人。”他可以为此戏弄Erik，哄骗他说出那个人的名字。一方面，确定下来总比继续猜测要好。但他害怕确定下来。确定下来代表不会再有任何希望了。

他强迫着自己快速地笑了一下，说道：“好吧反正我要上楼了，我还有工作。尽量不要吐到马桶和垃圾桶以外的地方好吗？”

Erik顺从地摇了摇手，Charles逃上了楼。

   
*

在Landry的派对之后，事情变得有些......奇怪。Erik不知道这是妄想症还是什么，但Charles突然对他冷淡又退避三舍。他更不经常回复Erik的短信了，而且当他们在房子里短暂地见面时，他不再跟他开玩笑了。

“是我做了什么吗？”Erik在某天他与Kitty坐在沙发上看犯罪心理时问道，“我的意思是，你记得我做了什么吗？”

“我在你能做些什么之前离开了，”她回答道，“我只是过去玩了会儿投杯球，然后Piotr打电话过来问我要不要一起去看个电影所以我就先撤了。递我那个冰激凌。”

他递过去那一杯和勺子，皱着眉头说道：“你觉得Charles有没有变得奇怪？”

Kitty舔了舔勺子耸肩。“我看他挺正常的。反正最近我没怎么见她，他总在工作。”

Charles比以往更投入地工作；他出现在屋子里只因为他需要换衣服或者睡几个小时。一部分——更有可能是大部分——要归因于学期末的那堆破事。但另一部分，Erik想，也许是因为Charles故意把自己埋到工作中以逃避Erik。这个想法让Erik的胃不舒服地收紧了。  
   
“别担心，”Kitty说。她把自己冰冷的脚塞到他的大腿下，“他也许只是很忙而已。”

“嗯，”如果她没有注意到异样，那也许这只是Erik的臆想。无论如何，他坐在这儿操心也不会改善情况。“大概吧。”

一件Landry的派对衍生出来的好事是Magda。在之后的周一，他在文学课上坐到她的旁边，说道：“嘿，周五晚上谢了。”

她打量了一下他，笑道：“很高兴看到你没死。”

他扮了个鬼脸。“但不是毫发无伤。周六早上的宿醉简直难以置信。但如果你不给Charles打电话来接我的话有可能会更糟。”

“我只是做了所有好人都会做的事。我的意思是，如果我在派对上昏倒了，我会希望有人试能图把我送回家的。”

“好吧虽然是这样，但你也没有这个义务，”Erik回笑，“谢谢。”

他们在这之后就开始聊天，Erik发现她也是一个犹太人，她的专业是新闻，希望毕业后能在BBC工作。她这学期报了阿拉伯语的课，而且试图在网上自学希伯来语，即使这并没有她所预想的那样顺利。

“你应该抽空过来，”Erik没有经过思考就提出了邀请，“我的意思是，到布鲁克林——我妈妈的住处那儿。我妈妈的希伯来语说的很流利，而且她很有可能会喜欢收一个学生。”

Magda开始评估似地看向他。“你说的流利吗？”

他有点害羞地笑着。“完全不。”他妈妈经常试图想让他学一点，但他总是忙于干其他事情。他总是跟他保证自己会坐下来投入地学的——在未来的某一天。也许让她有另外一个更上心的学生可以减掉Erik的压力。至少减轻一点。

“也许我可以给她打个电话或者发邮件？”Magda问道，咬着笔的末端，“我刚好有一些问题，不是特别重要的那种。”

“哦好，当然。”

他们交换了电话号码，Erik给了她自己母亲的电邮和手机号。他没有期望这件事会有什么成果，或者不会瞬间有什么成果，但就在第二天晚上，他的邮箱收到一封来自母亲的邮件。

来自：edie.lehnsherr@gmail.com  
收件：erik.lehnsherr@gmail.com  
主题：Magda？？？  
心肝儿，从你那里拿到我的电邮的可爱女孩儿是谁啊？？告诉我所有关于她的！

Erik瞪着那封邮件，轻笑了一声点击“回复”。

来自：erik.lehnsherr@gmail.com  
收件：edie.lehnsherr@gmail.com  
主题：回复：Magda？？？  
只是一个变种文学高级课的同学。她想要去BBC当记者，现在正在努力学希伯来语，我想也许你能帮上忙。而且别希望太多，她有男朋友了。

无论如何他的母亲还是希望太多了，一如既往。从那一时刻开始，她就一刻不停地在邮件里提到Magda，有时候一笔带过，有时候加入了一堆细节。通过母亲，Erik得知Magda有一只叫做Pickles的雪纳瑞犬，她喜欢在舞厅里跳舞，她去过以色列四次，她就是一个甜心而且太聪明而且有趣而且友善而且完美。

“我感觉我妈妈爱上你了，”Erik在某个下午告诉Magda，他们正在图书馆里坐在一张桌子前准备变种文学高级课程的测试，即使在喝完两杯星巴克之后他们仍然无精打采昏昏欲睡。“我感觉她给你发邮件的次数甚至高于给我发邮件的次数。”

“很有可能，”她把手伸进乐事口袋中抓了一把，“申明一下，如果你妈妈求婚的话我绝对会嫁给她的。”

Erik扮了个鬼脸。“呕。不。那这样我就是你的儿子了。没门。”

Magda大笑。“这真的会很有趣。Erik，去做作业。Erik，把地上乱七八糟的收拾干净。Erik，给妈咪一个亲亲。”

他夸张地颤抖了起来。“不。别甚至去想。这真的会很惊悚。”

“Erik，宝贝儿，”她歌唱道，“过来给妈咪一个亲亲——”

她越过桌子向他扑来，他大笑着躲过一劫。但没太成功——他撞到了身后的椅子背上，然后Magda双手抓住他的脸，嘟着嘴在他的脸上狠狠地、响亮地嘬了一下。他备受折磨地呻吟着，在最后一刻逃脱了她的魔爪，之后两人瘫在各自的椅子上大笑着。

“警告你以后不准这么做了，”他说道，表演出一个恶心的神情。

她傻笑道：“我可不保证。”

Erik摇着头，正要继续看自己的笔记，然后发现Charles在几个桌子外路过。后者正要离开，书包甩在一侧肩上，但Erik叫道“嘿！Charles！”继续朝他挥着手。Charles转身发现他们，愣了片刻后朝他们走过来。

“嗨，”他说，朝他们两人看过来，“学习？”

“对，变种文学，”Erik看着他。Charles的脸通红，笑容看起来也有些奇怪地僵硬。“你还好吗？你看起来有些不舒服。”

Charles一手揉了揉头发。“啊，我还好。只是有点累，仅此而已。”他看向Magda然后伸出自己的手。“我觉得咱们还没有正式地见过面。我是Charles Xavier。”

她笑着——绝对是被Charles的口音和他的礼貌迷住了，就像大部分人一样——跟他握手。“Magda Eisenhardt。你是Erik的室友，对吧？”

“没错。”

她的笑容变得有些邪 恶。“所以你一定知道些他的出糗事迹，对吧？”

Erik嗤鼻。“我从来不出糗。”当她不信任地盯着他时，Erik抬高一侧眉毛看向Charles。“告诉她。”

Charles嘲笑道：“Erik？出糗？从不。”

Magda笑得更开了些，而Erik皱着眉坐了回去。“现在你们两个都开始取笑我。”

“只是因为我们爱你，”Magda充满爱意地说道。

“哦闭嘴吧，”Erik反驳道，他回看向Charles问道：“你在学习吗？要加入吗？”

“事实上我正准备走，”Charles向后退了一步，“回家再见，Erik。”

Erik皱着眉仔细地研究着他。他绝对脸红了，而且眼睛下面有好大一圈不健康的黑色。他上回睡觉是在什么时候来着？说到这个，他上回吃饭呢？“你确定你还好吗？”

“我很好，”Charles再次向他保证道，“你们两个好运。”

Erik看着他离开，即使他仍然担心着。他不记得他上一次看到Charles坐下来休息五分钟深呼吸是什么时候了。Charles可以非常聪明，但他也可以非常傻，尤其是当他被困在工作中时。有时候他需要某个人将他推到椅子中坐下，强迫他吃一点东西然后小憩三个小时。

“所以Lifton，”Magda说道，翻看她的某一页笔记，“她的主旨是什么来着？”

他强迫自己不再去看离去的Charles，继续盯着笔记。“Lifton？Emmm......”

那天他直到凌晨两点才回家，刚一进门他就瘫到了床上，甚至没有脱衣服就睡着了。第二天，他首先考完了基本流体力学测验，然后用一整个下午和大部分的晚上写完变种人法律的论文，睡了四个小时后起床参加第二天的变种文学高级课测验。这比他所预期的简单太多，所以当他走出考场时，他的心情不知道要比进考场时好多少。Magda比他提前十分钟交卷，现在已经在走廊里等他了。

“我们绝对过度复习了，”她说。

“绝对，”他同意道，“但至少已经结束了。”

“没错，我们是自由之身了！”Magda朝他咧着嘴笑，“你想喝杯咖啡之类的吗？庆祝一下？”

“好，当然，我还没什么计划——”他被口袋中突然响起的手机铃声打断了，“抱歉，我先接个电话。”

Kitty的名字浮现在屏幕上方，Erik这才有些惊讶的发现自己已经错过了六个电话和两条语音信箱流言。他的心跳加快了，退了一步接起电话。“嘿，怎么了？”

“Erik，你在哪儿？”

Kitty听起来像是在哭。他的胃有些痛苦地收紧了。“我在学校，刚考完试，出什么事了？”

“是Charles——他出了车祸然后现在我们在急诊里面——我和Azazel——”

Erik感受到一阵颤栗。在很长一段时间内，他什么都说不出来，甚至无法呼吸。他的气管就像是被焊上了一般——无法吸入空气，无法吞咽，无法动任意一块肌肉。他唯一能做的就是僵硬地站在那儿，Kitty的话语一遍又一遍在他脑海中重播：是Charles，他出了车祸。

终于他张开了嘴，说出来的话就像是断断续续的气声。“他好吗？”

“大——大概吧我想，我不知道发生了什么，他们给我打电话因为我是他的紧急联系人之一。我叫上了Azazel然后他用最快的速度把我们两个送到了急诊。我还没有见到他——他们大概还陪着他我觉得，医生们——”

他们应该给Erik打过电话了。Erik是Charles的第一紧急联系人——他知道的因为Charles是他的第一紧急联系人，如果任何事情发生了他们就会给他打电话。但是当然他没接到电话因为他正在考试而手机开着静音，而且哦我的天，当Charles出车祸的时候Erik正在考试。Charles出了车祸，然后Erik他妈的毫不知情，写着他妈的Lifton讨论着鸽子是不是小说前半篇的主旨。

“Erik？”

他木然地转向Magda。他不知道现在自己的表情如何，但她只看了一眼然后说：“你需要我干什么？”

“我需要......”他深深地地吸了一口气。“我需要见Charles。我需要见Charles。”

接下来的几分钟模糊地闪过。最终Magda从他手中接过手机，从Kitty那儿得知了细节然后带领他们走出教学楼。她叫了一辆出租车，把他推到后座中，二十分钟后，他们走进了医院的急诊室，Erik的双腿不停颤抖，Magda坚定地抓住他的胳膊。

在等候室中，Kitty首先发现了他朝他冲了过来。她的脸有些脏、通红。“他会没事的，”她脱口而出，紧紧地拥抱着他。“医生说他没事，只是手腕扭伤和一些脑震荡。这本会很糟，但他没事。”

如果不是Kitty一直攥着他，Erik早就跪在地上了。他不清楚是谁在一直颤抖，也可能是他们两个同时，但他也在紧紧地抱着她，心脏都快要跳出体外了。“他们说了什么？他妈的发生了什么？他在哪儿？我能去看他吗？”

“还不行，”她又把他来回来，在他的袖子上蹭着眼泪。“他被注射了镇定剂。他们给他弄了些止痛剂，然后需要一些测试来确定他的脑震荡不是太严重。但他们说当他醒了以后会派人过来告诉我们的。”

Charles会没事的。他会没事的。Erik需要先坐下，他磕磕绊绊地向后坐到了一个空椅子上，瘫了进去。Magda跟着他，在他旁边落座，握着他的手。他坚固地攥着她，就像抓住一条生命线一般，幸好她能让他稳定下来。

他们等待的时间像是被无限放大了一般。人们在急诊室中进进出出，有些人大哭着，有些人流着血，有些人尖叫着这他妈是谋 杀。Erik忽略了所有，只是继续坐着盯着自己的膝盖，心脏泵动的速度仍然太快。现在，一开始的安慰已经消散，关于现实的尖锐的恐惧悄悄溜进。Charles出车祸了。他有可能会死。Erik有可能永远地就失去他了，而他们甚至还没——他从未告诉过Charles他的内心是怎么想的，关于当Charles大笑时他是如何想去品尝他的嘴唇，关于Charles穿着皱皱巴巴的T恤戴着眼睛时看起来有多么性 感，关于他们一起在沙发上看电影、Charles在中途靠着他睡着时他是有多么快乐，每一次。他没有说过任何这些，而Charles有可能死了但还不知道这些。这个想法让Erik感到一阵生理上的不适。

终于，终于门打开了医生们走了出来。“你们是来看Charles Xavier的吗？”

Erik抬起头，一口气硬生生塞在胸腔里。是Magda回答了问题，说道：“是的。”

“我是Kim医生，”医生说道，友善地微笑着，“Charles现在很稳定，我们要把他推到单独的病房中，你们一会儿可以进去看他。但首先我要警告你们不能触碰他。”

“不能触碰他？”Erik无神地问道。

医生将听诊器从脖子上取下，同消毒手套一起放在口袋中，点头说道：“从目击人和Charles本人那里我们得知，他在那时很有可能突发一阵超自然力的神经过载，这就是他瘫倒在车道上的原因。超自然力神经过载的发生在心灵感应者身上非常平常，尤其是对于那些年轻的心灵感应者。当然，我们从来没有遇到过像Charles一样强大的心灵感应者，所以这就意味着这次神经过载要比通常情况更严重些。”

超自然力神经过载。字面意义非常直观，但这从未发生在Charles身上过，无论是严重的还是轻微的。Charles对于自己能力的控制是无懈可击的。Erik疑惑地摇了摇头：“这是什么意思？”

“好吧，超自然力神经过载就是当接收的超自然力——想法，情绪，认知——超出接收者的能力范围，导致其迷失、眩晕、昏迷。Charles承认最近感觉到压力，过度工作，这些很有可能是诱因。通常来说超自然力神经过载相对很快就能恢复，一天或者两天，但从Charles的情况来看，他的心灵感应不同寻常地强，这意味着他的神经过载要比平常人的更严重。我们相信这个影响不会是永久性的，但他需要更长时间恢复。”

“多长？”Kitty双臂交叉着，问道。

Kim医生皱眉。“我们不能确定，我以前还没有处理过欧米伽级的超自然力。但从过往的情况推断，我会说他会在一至三周内恢复，最多一个月。在这段时间内，你们绝对不能去触碰他，他的思维屏障非常脆弱，一个轻轻的触碰都能让他再次神经过载。”

“那他还能回去工作吗？”Erik问道，“他在学校的实验室里做科研，所以会有很多人围在旁边，这会很危险吗？”

“他不能继续工作，”Kim医生坚定地说，“他被禁足了。来的时候他还是脱水状态，而且显然他有一阵子没有进食了，这比一切都重要。在他可以做任何工作之前，他需要先恢复正常。”

Erik感到一阵强烈的愤怒——Charles当然同时脱水和营养不良，这小混蛋。他遇上了车祸被转移到这见鬼的急诊室，全都是因为他不能停一会儿不停照顾好自己。Erik太过愤怒以至于他在那几秒钟视线一片模糊，当他听到等候室的椅子在自己身后不吉利地颤动时，他才松开拳头，强迫自己深呼吸。

“我们会确保他休息好的，”他暗暗地说道。

Kim医生赞许地点了点头。“很好。等在这儿，一会儿会有护士来带你们去他的房间。”  
   
*  
   
Charles在Erik走进来的那一刹那就知道自己有麻烦了。他知道他会来的——Erik总在斥责他废寝忘食地工作或者不能照顾好自己。Charles在那辆车撞过来的最后一个瞬间想的是，Erik绝对会杀了我的。所以Erik冲进Charles的病房时阴沉下来的脸根本不算是意外。他带着杀人的眼神大步走到床头，咆哮道：“所以你活下来了，真是惊喜。”

Charles退缩了一下，“也不全是惊喜，当然。”他先前希望也许Erik会有一点泪眼摩挲，或者紧紧地抱着自己，但现在来看这完全不可能。“但谢谢担心。”

“我没担心，我很生气。”Erik磨着自己的牙，“你昏过去是因为过度工作，然后你被车撞了。”

“严格来说，我昏过去是因为超自然力神经过载，”Charles虚弱地说道。

“而那是因为你过度工作。”Erik打断道，“傻子。”

幸运的是医生们给他吃了能力抑制剂，因为Charles很肯定Erik向外界辐射出的愤怒足以让他无比头痛了。Charles向门口站着的Kitty投过去一个绝望的眼神，然后说道：“拜托能先同情一下嘛？”

Kitty摇着头走得近了些。“他是对的，你知道。”她伸出手想要抚摸他的手臂，但又撤了回来，“你见鬼的吓死我们了。”

在她身后的Azazel点了点头，他看起来比Charles记忆中的所有时刻都更加紧张。“别再这样了。”

Charles望着他们三个，有些内疚地陷入了身后的枕头中，“很抱歉让你们担心了。我知道我有点过度工作了，那是因为我预计它很快就能结束。我本来是想要吃点东西或者喝点东西的，但又被卡在实验室里所以就忘记了。我也不想事情会变成这样，我发誓。”

“你当然不想，”Erik冷冰冰地说道，“但还是发生了不是吗？”

“我知道，我太傻了。它不会再发生的。”

“不会，”Erik咬牙切齿地说道，“他妈的它再也不会发生的。”

他的表情里有一些奇怪的东西，有一些被隐藏在他的愤怒背后。突然Charles希望他们两个独处，他确定Erik想说些什么但不想让其他人听到。同样，Charles也想要私下里跟他说一些事情，比如说他现在躺在病床上、发觉自己里严重创伤是有多么的近，比如说他后悔没有告诉Erik他对自己来说有多么重要，比如说他是有多么珍视他们的友情、他有多么庆幸他们遇到了彼此。他后悔没有告诉Erik：即使Erik不能同样爱他，Charles也会继续在那儿，作为他最忠实的朋友。

但Kitty和Azazel都在，所以他什么也没说。他很高兴能认知到他们在场，能深呼吸（即使这样做会让自己的肺有点疼），因为至少这点疼痛能让他清楚自己还活着。然后他发觉到Magda正站在门廊处，她笑着说道：“我很高兴你没事。”

Charles努力朝她笑着。“我也很高兴自己没事。谢谢你过来看我。”

“总得有人把Erik拽过来。他听说你发生意外时都神志不清了。”

Charles短暂地瞥了一眼Erik。“是吗？”

“我有点担心，”Erik嘟囔道，看向别处。

Charles的心漂浮了起来。这没什么，他告诉自己。Erik当然会担心了——朋友们都会为彼此担心。他不能过度解读。

“我很好，”他用肯定的语气说，“医生说我的昏迷没有那么严重。当我拿到化验结果后就能回家了。”

“那你就得待在家里，”Kitty严肃地说着，“至少休息两周，Kim医生是这么说的。”

Charles张开嘴刚想为自己辩护，他的实验等不了两周，他快结束自己论文的实验部分了，但Erik正怒视着他，所以他只能温顺地说：“好吧。”

“很好，”Kitty果断地说道，“而且一日三餐、每天睡九个小时都不能少，而且你不能碰任何人。听懂了？”

“吃，睡，不碰别人，”Charles忠实地重复道，“听起来像放假一样。”  
   
*  
   
最后他发现这绝不是放假。每天吃三顿饭确实很享受，就如同想什么时候睡觉就什么时候睡觉一样享受，但他有个无意识的触碰别人的习惯，这产生的心灵感应承受起来过于痛苦。他之前没有意识到过肢体接触对于自己是有多么随意、重要，直到它被禁止。在家的第一二天，他总是忘记，随意地将手放在Kitty的肩膀上打招呼，在窄窄的走廊里路过Azazel时触碰他的胳膊肘，跟Erik读《圣诞故事》时不经意地靠上他。每一次他都惊叫着退缩回去——即使是最短暂的接触也会给他传送过来极多的杂乱的思想、单词、图像，这些都肆意地践踏着他脆弱的思维屏障。在他可以重新竖立起屏障遮挡掉其他人的思绪前，总是要渡过极其痛苦的几分钟。

第三天的时候，Erik带着一个礼物回到家中。“这儿，”他说，朝Charles扔过去一双黑色的手套，后者正蜷缩在沙发上看着夜魔侠。“这大概会有一点帮助，对吧？”

Charles又把自己的屏障竖立得更高些，确保Erik的思绪不会触碰到他的，然后有点怀疑地拿起手套。“也许吧。皮肤之间的接触很糟，这是事实，但我甚至受不了触碰别人的衣服。我感觉手套不会帮太多忙。”

“好吧至少它让你的手保持温暖。你总是冷的要死。”当Charles只是回看向Erik时，后者不耐烦地伸出双手。“如果你不想要就还给我。”

“好吧，好吧，没必要为此不开心。”

他戴上它们，有点惊讶于它们的舒适程度：又软又厚，还非常温暖。一阵轻轻的激动击中了他——Erik知道他的手总是有点冷，而且Erik给他买了一副非常合适的手套。Erik惦记着他。

“谢谢，”他说，真心地被触动了。

Erik耸了耸肩，向厨房走去。“没什么。你要做什么晚饭？”

“取决于......”

“什么？”

“取决于冰箱里有什么。”

Erik哼了一声。“你午饭吃的是什么？”

“剩下的拉面。”当Erik开始怒视着他的时候，Charles举起双手。“食品室里什么都没有了，不骗你！而且我被禁足了记得吗？”

“好吧，可以。Magda和我会给你带回来晚饭的。”

Charles的好情绪刚刚被Erik的礼物点燃，现在又变得有点酸了。他试图控制自己的情绪，但这完全无用：每一次Erik提起Magda，Charles的胃都会因为失落而收紧。他应该感到高兴，他告诉自己。Magda很聪明很幽默，跟Erik是绝配，而且只要Erik高兴，Charles也应该高兴。但脑子里想得是一回事；告诉自己的内心去接纳它又是另一回事。他的内心就是一个不知变通的混蛋。

“Charles？”

“好，”他努力扭出一个微笑，死死地瞪着电视。“听起来不错。”

Erik几分钟后走了，Charles无精打采地躺在沙发上，自我厌恶：他甚至都不能将自己埋没在工作中来忘记Erik已经爱上别人的事实。Erik爱上了Magda Eisenhardt而且他们现在很有可能在秘密约会而且他们将要接吻了而且要结婚了要同居要有成千上万个宝宝然后永远幸福快乐地生活在一起，而Charles只能站在边上微笑，假装他自己对于这一切也很高兴即使他的心已经碎成片片了。

他讨厌这个想法，他更加讨厌自己坐在这儿自怨自艾因为那个人不是自己。他并不是容易感伤的那种人......显然除了需要将Erik纳入讨论的场合。Erik看起来像是Charles所有原则的例外。

他叹了口气，离开沙发开始在室内游荡，企图找到一本书来读一会儿。他的书架上大多塞满了科研笔记、教科书，但也有一些他这些年从Raven或者其他朋友那里顺过来的。他随机选了其中一本，瘫到床上翻开了第一页。

三十分钟后，Erik的砸门声叫醒了他。“Charles，你在里面吗？我们带了晚餐，快点开门。”

“是中餐！”Magda嚷到。

Charles将自己的脸埋在枕头里。“我在睡觉！”

Erik继续敲门。“你该吃饭了，这是医嘱。”因为Charles在很长时间后都没有应答，他继续补充道，“你没有裸着对吧？我们进来了。”

Charles在他们冲进来的之前勉勉强强地坐了起来。他们手中抓着一包中餐外卖。他必须承认，这闻起来好极了，但仍然他很难把注意力集中在中餐上，尤其是当Erik和Magda正说着什么悄悄话，笑着，然后用胳膊肘互相推挤着。

终于，Magda双眼放光地转了过来。“你感觉怎么样？看起来好很多了。”

Charles耸肩，故意躲避着她的眼神，“我很好，睡了很多觉。”

“好吧我希望你已经饿了，我们带了两人份的来。”

“你要全部吃掉，”Erik严肃地说，打开纸盒，递过来一把塑料包装的叉子。

这时，炒面和北京牛肉天堂般的气味从外卖盒中飘散了出来，Charles才意识到自己有多饿。他贪婪地将纸盒端到自己大腿上，花了一些时间用未受伤的那只手撕扯着叉子的外包装。“别担心，”他说，舔着嘴唇，“我饿死了。”

“很好，”Erik看起来很满意，“我知道你更喜欢宫保鸡丁，但那个已经卖完了所以我带了你的第二最爱。”

Charles深深地吸了一口气，肚子咕咕叫了起来。“这太棒了，谢谢你。”然后看向Magda，强迫自己说道，“也谢谢你。”

Magda微笑。“不用谢。”

就像这样。他可以跟她相处得很愉快。他心满意足地在自己的饭中埋头苦干，而Magda开始跟他讲她的记者课程、她最近感兴趣的事（阿拉伯以色列的不合）、她是如何希望自己在毕业的时候被一家当地的报社聘用——为她的美梦铺路：给BBC写新闻。

“雄心壮志，”Charles评论道。

Magda咧着嘴笑了。“这个嘛，没有志向你哪里也去不了，不是吗？”

“正确，”Charles承认道。他稍稍有些生气，因为他发现自己也喜欢她。“你的希伯来语怎么样了？我听说你正在跟Erik的妈妈学习。”

Magda的眼睛开始发光，快速地瞥了一眼Erik然后说道：“非常棒！你无法想象跟说母语的人练习比在网上练习简单多少。”

“她们总在Skype上聊天，”Erik说道，翻了个白眼，“她们Skype的时长比跟我的还长。”

Magda大笑。“你妈妈也说了一样的事，她很想你，你知道的。”她扬起眉毛，“哦！而且她让我提醒你别忘了带指环王DVD回去，我们要在放假的时候一起看个电影马拉松。”

Charles盯着她。“你在......你放假的时候要跟Erik的妈妈一起待着？”

“她邀请我过去一起过光明节，”Magda笑着说道，“我的父母要去以色列，她人真的很好。”

而且当然Erik也会在那儿，Erik总是回家过节。Charles无法抑制住一点一点爬上来的无助的嫉妒感，他认识Erik两年了，但后者从来没有邀请他一起回去过节，即使他非常清楚Charles不会回家因为他有个混蛋继父。Erik从来没有问过他是不是会在一个人过感恩节或者光明节或者圣诞节时很寂寞。

但这无所谓——所有事情都无所谓，只要Erik高兴就好。Erik和Magda在一起时很高兴，这是最重要的。他试图维持这个想法，但他唯一能感受到的就是一阵突然的、惊恐的疲倦，他要再次头痛了，他绝望地想要独处一会儿。

“Charles？”

是Erik，他正关切地看向他，而Charles感觉自己内心有什么东西断掉了。他握紧了拳头，咬着牙说道：“请离开。”

“什么？”

“我说了，请离开。”

Erik有些警戒地盯着他。“Charles，你还好吗？”

不！他想这么嚷出来。不，我不好——我爱你但是你不肯爱我，而这是最糟糕的事情！我从没有这种体验，所以请，就带上你的女朋友然后走！  
   
但没有。他死死地瞪着腿上放着的食物，用令人敬佩地稳定声线说道：“我感觉我现在有一点神经过载，所以你们能离开就最好了。”

“哦！”Magda跳了起来，“我很抱歉，是我们想的太大声了吗？”

“是，有点，”他撒谎道，“我很抱歉，恐怕我最近几天有点敏感。”

“没问题，”她抓着Erik的胳膊将他推向门外，“快点，让Charles休息一会儿。”

Erik抗拒了一会儿。“你需要任何东西吗？”他问道，扭过去看向Charles，“也许需要点水或者布洛芬？”

Charles的头狠狠地磕向身后的床板，闭上了眼睛。“就请直接关上门。”

过了一会儿他听到门关上了。突如其来的寂静并没有让他感觉好一点，但至少他可以停止表演，悲伤地陷入自己的枕头中，希望自己可以停止这样，停止这样感受。这很傻，就是这样。嫉妒是极不成熟的且无用的，而且他讨厌自己去不喜欢Magda仅仅是因为他希望自己成为她。这不再是他了，或者至少这不再是他希望成为的那种人了。

他盖上还没吃完的中餐餐盒，将它放在床头柜上，然后蜷缩在被子中。即使现在还没到八点，他寻思着也许直接睡着就不会再难过了，至少他可以停止思考。

但他还没来得及闭上眼睛，房门就再一次被撞开了。他有些惊讶地坐起来，发现Erik正站在房门处，他眯着眼睛，他的决心似乎在屋内辐射着。

“好吧，”Erik说道，“你已经变得奇怪有一阵子了，然后你要告诉我到底发生了什么。”

“什——什么？”Charles有些结巴。

Erik走了进来，关上了门。“我不会走，直到你告诉我有哪里不对劲。”

“什么不对劲？没有不对劲——”

“别，”Erik尖锐地打断道，“别对我说谎，你已经躲了我几个星期了，你没有回答我的短信，你不再想要一起出去玩，当我跟你说话的时候你总是很奇怪很尴尬。所以我他妈到底干了什么？”

“你什么都没干，”Charles断言道。这一定程度上是真的——Erik并没有选择去坠入爱河。Charles不能因此责怪他。

“那你为什么表现成这样？就在刚才，Magda在这里的时候——你表现得很奇怪。你才没有神经过载，你只是想要我们离开，为什么？”

在Charles可以想出任何回应之前，他只能半张着嘴。“什么？”Erik说道，“惊讶于我竟然知道？你真是个糟透了的骗子。另外，只要你一出现神经过载的现象，你就会变得很苍白而且看起来病得很重。”

“你知道我神经过载的时候看起来是什么样子的？”Charles有些虚弱地问道。

“我当然知道，”Erik哼了一声，“自从你从医院回到家，我就一直留意着所有迹象，生怕你病得很重然后我需要叫911。Kim医生嘱咐我自己留意着你。但无论如何，这不是重点。重点在于，你发生了什么事而且你现在需要告诉我这件事到底是什么。”

在Erik得到答案之前，他不会轻易放过这件事的，很明显。这就是Erik的行事方式——莽撞、决心十足、永不屈服。Charles考虑继续装傻，但这样有什么意义呢？他已经劳累于装出一个笑容，假装所有事情都在正轨上。

Charles揉了揉脸，叹气道：“听着，我不想说任何事情是因为我不想让我们之间变得诡异。显然失策了。”

“显然。”

“我只是......”Charles咬了咬嘴唇，“我不知道怎么说这件事。”

Erik的面部肌肉绷紧了，但又放松下来继续说道：“Chase Landry举行派对的那天晚上发生了一些事，对不对？”

无论他从Charles的表情中看到了什么，它都明确地回答了这个问题。Erik小声咒骂道：“我就知道。我就知道。然后你就开始变得奇怪。发生了什么？我做了什么？我说了什么？”

“Erik......”Charles深深地吸了一口气，他的心脏正在猛烈跳动着。他的喉咙里像是长了什么肿瘤，但还是强迫自己继续说道：“你说你爱上一个人了。”

Erik突然变得苍白。他的脸上没有惊讶，只有失落与放弃。在一段时间内，他只是站在那里，双手握拳。然后他艰难地说道：“这不是我想让你知道它的方式。”

Charles毫无笑意地笑道：“我总会发现的。你表现得一点都不微妙。”

“我没有吗？”现在Erik开始惊讶了，“我以为......你为什么不表示什么呢？”

“就像我说的，我不想让我们之间变得诡异。”

Erik重重地吞咽了一下，他的眼睛变得有些灰暗和破碎。“但事情已经变得诡异了。我有......我有让你感觉很不舒服吗？”

“这个......”他不想再轻松地遮掩过去，毕竟Erik和Magda已经让他远远超过不舒服的等级了，“它并不怎么令人愉快。”

现在Erik呼出一口气，听起来像是Charles给了他一记左勾拳。“我猜，”他说，音调非常非常奇怪，“这意味着你持有的感情不太一样。”

这一阵受伤与被拒绝的情感猛击着Charles脆弱的屏障，这让他因为疼痛与惊愕不禁咬紧牙关。“这是什么意思？”

“不一样也没有关系，”Erik继续道，他僵硬的语调差点就能掩盖住他的失落了，“我就猜你大概不会的，要不然现在就该发生什么事情了。我们认识彼此两年而你从没有......”他摇了摇头，“这不重要，我以为我藏得已经很好了，我不知道这让你很不舒服，不然的话我会......我不知道，努力停止或者什么之类的。”

“你见鬼的到底在说些什么？”Charles重申道。没有任何一点说得通。

“我在说我对你的感情！”Erik厉声说，“至少礼貌一点跟上话题，Charles。”

“你——”Charles有点语无伦次，突然感觉到一阵眩晕感，“你对我的感情？”

Erik变得死一般的沉默，脸上写满了困惑。“我们刚才他妈的在讨论着什么？”

“我们在讨论你对Magda的感情！你爱上她了！”

“啥？”Erik瞪着他就好像后者跳上桌子天女散花地撒着Hellfire的传单，“你在说什么鬼？我没有爱上Magda，她是我的朋友，况且，她都有男朋友了，我为什么要爱上她？”

Charles有点头晕。“因为，”他绝望地说道，“因为她聪明甜美人还很好，而且你总是跟她在一起，再加上你妈妈喜欢她，她要跟你一起回家过光明节！”

“我们是朋友，”Erik恼怒地说，“我甚至没有邀请她过去，那是我妈妈干的。对，她是聪明甜美人还很好，但我不爱她。我爱的是你。”

在很长一段时间内，Charles只能瞪着他，嘴张开又合上但说不出任何话。他一定是听错了，他一定误解了什么因为Erik刚刚说了他爱上了他但这绝对不可能发生，Erik爱的是Magda，所有证据表明了一切——但是——

所有证据又再次接二连三地快速在他脑海中盘旋了一遍。他开始不可置信地发觉到Erik其实从来没有说过他爱上了Magda，从来没有碰过她的手或者谨慎地偷偷吻她，从没有将她区别于其他朋友区别对待她。Charles潜意识中整合了所有线索，这一切都建立于一个草率的假设，但现在它瓦解了，就像一座大楼轰然倒塌、在地球上激起一阵冲击波。

Erik没有与Magda坠入爱河。是Charles。

“哦，”他虚弱地说道，“我是白痴。”

“你一直确信我爱上了Magda？”Erik质问道，“这就是为什么你表现得很诡异？”

“我嫉妒了，”Charles承认道，感觉自己是最壮观的白痴。

当他抬起头时，Erik的视线中充满了希望。“这是不是意味着......”

Charles的心跳开始加速，他攥紧了被子，就像握着自己美妙的人生。“是的，”他说，嗓子有点干，“天，Erik，你不知道吗？我基本上在第一天与你见面时就爱上你了。”

他们在令人窒息的一段时间中都看着彼此。然后Erik爬上了床，向他移动过来，眼睛有点湿润。而Charles也倾向他，他的呼吸被困在了胸腔中，太过渴望去触碰、去确信以至于他忘记了他们不应该触碰。当Erik的手指抚上他的脸颊时，一瞬间Erik所有的感叹、惊奇、忧虑、宽慰、令人头晕眼花的愉悦都从接触的那一点涌了过来，Charles立刻畏缩了回去因为与此同时热辣的盲目的疼痛刺进了他的太阳穴。

“哦见鬼！”Erik手忙脚乱地退了回去，“哦操，我很抱歉，我忘了，我不是有意——你还好吗？”

“还好，”Charles咬着牙说道，即使他现在已经对折了过去，头顶着膝盖。“就......给我一点时间。”

他挣扎地再次立起思维屏障，但Erik的思维是如此亲近如此震耳欲聋，成千上万的断断续续的想法和印象和情绪都在Charles的思维中叫嚷着。在很长很长的痛苦无比的时间后，Charles设法说到：“我真的、真的不想要你走，但你想的太大声了所以我想我需要你离开几分钟。”

“好，当然，一切都好。”

床有一点下陷，因为Erik正向后笨拙地爬向门口。当他走进走廊中时，他的杂乱的思绪静下来很多，足以让Charles修补好自己的屏障，一片一片地竖立起来直到外界喧闹的声音退去，变成背景音中可控制的低语。

当他确定自己可以站立时，他滑下床慌慌张张地跑进走廊中。Erik正在那里徘徊着，担忧地皱着眉。“你还好吗？我不应该碰你的。”

“我很好，”Charles保证道。他急切地想要伸手上去抚平Erik眉间的皱褶，他更加迫切地想要把Erik扯过来吻上他，就终于能够知道Erik尝起来的感觉。想要更加贴近Erik，想要确信Erik完全希望回吻他，而不能够这么去做像是另外一种独特的地狱。这足够让Charles挫败地尖叫出声了。

Erik吞咽了一下，看起来像是正努力阻止自己再次扑向Charles。“在下周之前你还不会恢复，如果Kim医生是正确的话。”

Charles悲哀地点了点头。“至少。”

“好吧，”Erik开始磨牙，他的眉毛因为失望而扭曲，“这真的他妈的糟透了因为我不想再等一周再去吻你。”

Erik想要吻他。Charles想到这点时有点恍惚。那么真正做到时他的膝盖绝对会软下来。

“我们已经等了这么久了，”他有点喘不过气地说道，“我们还能再等一周，对吧？”绝对的。

在Erik可以控制之前，一阵焦躁快速地滑过他的脸颊。“对，”他用明显不情愿的声音说道，“只是一周，”当他遇上Charles的眼神时，他视线中的热度几乎熔化了Charles的骨骼，“然后我会见鬼的彻底地亲吻你直到你忘记自己的名字。”

Charles因为单纯的快乐而大笑起来，甚至懒的去遮掩Erik的誓言在脊椎上带给他的一股兴奋。他走得近了些，确保自己不会触碰到他，然后倾身上前在Erik的耳旁低语：“我等不了了。”  
   
*  
   
这无疑是Erik人生中度过的最长的一周。他从来都不是一个有耐心的人，而现在，Charles在他身边就像是诱惑的化身，Erik必须动用自己的每一分自制力。他们之间在过去几周形成的尴尬气氛已经消失了，却而代之的是狡猾的视线交流、共享的午餐时间和荒谬的长的短信们。Erik尽可能地频繁地回家，选择在客厅学习而不是图书馆，在家里吃饭而不是外面的餐厅。Charles几乎要被禁锢在家中的生活弄疯了，于是极度感激Erik的行为。

“你是最棒的，”Erik周三晚上带着泰餐回家时，Charles咕咕地说道，“最棒的男朋友。”

Erik死一般地僵住了。“男朋友？”

Charles的手还放在餐盒上，有些不确定地笑着。“这样说可以吗？我意思是，我们现在就是，对吧？”

Erik的思维真实地快速运转起来。“对......是，我猜。”男朋友。他真的，真的好喜欢这个词的发音。

当他们在餐桌旁坐下时，Charles说：“我好多了，真的，我现在感觉很正常。”他将手放在桌子上，离Erik的手仅仅只有几英寸，“我想在晚餐后试着做一些事。如果你没问题的话，当然。”

Erik死死地咬着嘴唇防止自己热情地喊出“妙哉！”Charles的健康优先，他严肃地提醒自己。所有其他事都是次要的。

“只过去了四天，”他指出，“我们不应该等一周吗？安全着想？”

“我不想再等了，”Charles不耐心地说着，“我已经看着你的嘴唇看了四天了，而且我真的，真的想亲吻它。我的屏障应该已经很强了，足以让所有事物好好呆在里面。”

“应该，”Erik怀疑地重复道。

“感觉上来讲就是如此，”Charles反驳道。他皱眉，故意睁大眼睛看着Erik，“还是说你不信任我？”

Erik翻了个白眼，从包中拿出一个泰餐盒，摇了摇头。“这不会对我有用的。”

“什么呀？”Charles无辜地问道。

“我已经认识你两年了，”Erik说道，翻下沙发，用能力捕捉到了电视遥控器，“我知道你什么时候在撒谎。”

“我没在撒谎。”

“那就是夸大事实呗。”

Charles哼了一声，滑下去坐在他旁边，将泰餐盒放在自己腿上。他们之间隔着一尺的距离，而Erik有意识地阻止自己倾向Charles。当Charles完全好过来再说，他告诉自己。那时他们就见鬼的想做什么就做什么了。但在那之前，他不会去冒险的。

Charles眯着眼睛看向他。“你知道，你不需要像我是玻璃做的那样对待我。”

“你过度工作以至于神经过载然后昏过去了，”Erik干巴巴地指出，“你被车撞了。”

“但我现在已经好很多了！”Charles举起他扭伤的手腕，它被包裹在黑色的护腕中，“我的手腕都不疼了。”

“我不想冒险，”Erik固执地说道。

Charles挫败地感叹了一声然后坐了回去，双脚搭上了咖啡桌。“你个老顽固。”

“好吧原谅我如果我不想成为让我男朋友再次过载晕倒的原因。”

Charles静了很长一段时间。当Erik转身看过去的时候，他发现Charles正在傻了吧唧的冲他笑着，他的眼神温暖且愉快。Erik皱眉。“什么？”

“‘男朋友’，”Charles重复道，“我不认为我在未来能习惯这个叫法。”

第二天早上，Magda在变种文学高级课前发现了Erik，冲他笑道：“所以事情怎么样了呀，坠入爱河的小男孩？”

他轻轻地撞了一下她的肩膀。“别这么叫我。但事情挺好的。某种程度上。”

“哇。这才四天然后你就已经听起来完全不坚定了。最快的交往-分手大转折啊。”

“我们没分手，”Erik恼怒地说道，“就只是坚持这样挺难的。一直待在彼此身旁但不能碰，你知道？”他自己不是那种习惯肢体接触的人，但Charles绝对是。他无法想象这对于他有多难，要被困在屋子里好几天，还被严令禁止不能触碰任何人。

他们向教室慢慢地走了过去，毕竟离上课还有十分钟。“他现在感觉如何？”Magda问道，手指勾着书包的带子，“一旦他完全恢复了，你就可以为所欲为地碰他了对吗？”她停顿了一会儿，作呕地皱了皱鼻子，“我脑海中已经出现你们两个像兔子一样交 配的画面了，而且这是我永远、永远都最不需要的画面，永远。我需要有人来给我的脑子去污。”

Erik噗嗤地笑了出来。“我不知道。我不知道Charles想发展的多快。”Erik完全可以接受他们两个直接跳到上床的步骤——事实上，他最希望如此因为在过去两年他的性 幻想中，Charles总以某种形态、形式出现——但他会跟随Charles选择的速度的。他们还没有真正的讨论过这个话题。

“无论发生了什么，我都不想知道，”Magda说道，递给他一个严肃的眼神，“我真的不需要知道。除了大致情节。大致情节没问题。”

“有什么事以后会让你第一个知道的，”Erik干巴巴地说道。

下课后，他们一起去买了咖啡，在街角处分开。Magda要去图书馆继续研究她的论文，而Erik要直奔家的方向。“明天再见，”她挥着手说道，“别忘了你保证过要在我写完那篇论文以后看一遍。”

Erik也朝她挥手，直到她消失在街角。然后他三步并作两步急匆匆地赶回家。还有两天，他想，胃中燃烧着期待的情绪。两天后他就能确保Charles安全了，他就能将他压在墙上一直吻他直到生命耗尽。他在脑海中已经计划好了，他计划好自己会说什么，第一个动作会是什么，他将Charles压在墙上的方式会是什么，而那时他就可以好好欣赏他的蓝眼睛因为惊讶和兴奋而睁大的样子。仅仅是想着，他的呼吸就加快了。

他挥动了一下手前门就打开了，边走进屋子边脱着外套，注意力全都集中在思绪上以至于他没有发现向他冲过来的那个模糊物体：有一双手抓住他的衣领，将他推向后方，接着他就被强吻了，很用力很认真很笨拙的那种。在一段时间里，他只能僵在原地，过于震惊以至于反应不过来。然后他才发现Charles正在触摸他，Charles正在吻他，所以他捧着Charles的脸把他拉的近些、近些再近些直到他们开始吸食对方口中的氧气、在彼此嘴边叹着气。Charles的舌头在他的口中，Charles的牙齿生硬地撞着他的。

“我毫不夸张地要吐了。”

Charles退回去深深吸了一口气，他的头发乱糟糟的，眼里充满了原始冲动。“哦滚开Kitty，”他喘不过气地说道，眼神死死地锁定着Erik的脸。

“你们俩在走廊里好恶心，”Kitty在Charles身后某处抱怨着；Erik现在太过专注于欣赏Charles动人的眼睛和微微分开、闪着水光的嘴唇，无法留意其他，“你们俩合并成一个大麻烦已经很糟了，所以至少能找个房间吗？”

在Erik可以说什么之前，Charles捏了捏他的手臂将他拽上了楼。当他们刚甩上门，Charles又扑了过来，他的嘴唇湿漉漉地、饥 渴地压上了Erik的。

“你怎么——”Erik在接吻的空隙之间叹息道，“怎么想——我的意思是，你可以——我们可以直接做——”

“不能再可以了，”Charles保证道，再次亲吻他的嘴唇，然后是他的下巴，“我感觉好极了。”

但Erik还是扭过了头，一只手推着Charles的胸膛。“你确定吗？不是我在抱怨但——你知道，假如——”

“我之前跟Kitty实验过了，”在Erik疑惑的注视下，Charles向后退了几步，一只手穿过前者凌乱的头发，“我很确定我已经彻底恢复了，而且之前Kitty和我做过实验，握手拥抱之类的，所以如果你想......”

Erik的嗓子突然有点沙哑，他需要停顿一会儿才能继续说话。“如果我想什么？”

Charles笑了。“别装傻。你知道我想要什么。重点是，你想要什么？”

这真的需要动用全身的抑制力才能阻止自己不直接将Charles抓到床上。Erik的手指渴望扯下Charles的羊毛衫和他的衬衫和他罪恶的牛仔裤——它如此合身，将Charles的屁股衬托得就像博物馆中的艺术品。他试图匀速呼吸，然后说道：“我很清楚我想要什么，但如果你想慢一点——”

这句话剩下的部分淹没在Charles的吻中，他将Erik推向身后的床，后者的膝窝磕在床垫上，他笑着然后两人毫不优雅地摔在了上面。很长的几秒中，Erik只能继续躺在那里，惊讶于Charles是有多么美丽——他双眼湛蓝，微笑着、愉悦地分开Erik的大腿。他的手滑上Erik的衬衫，低语道：“我想永远做下去，你知道。”

Erik抓着Charles的大腿，用最平稳的气息说道：“那你还在等什么？”

Charles笑着，轻轻地挪动自己的臀部，故意摩擦着Erik的胯下。这一举动引出了他的一阵呻吟，Charles愉快地大笑，俯身圈住Erik的头。“我没在等，”他说，他们之间火热的气息充满了直白的情愫，“不会再等了。”


End file.
